


Trapped

by nerdnumber1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Im not english but Im pretending to be, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Musician Harry, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Panic Attacks, Parties, Sad Harry, Smut, Supportive Louis Tomlinson, Weed, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, drunk, fidget - Freeform, s, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdnumber1/pseuds/nerdnumber1
Summary: Harry - FagLouis - GayThey are both trapped, but on opposite sides of the closet.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nerds! This is also posted on my Wattpad at the same account where it will be updated first just cuz it's where I started. Hope you like it though.
> 
> Warning+
> 
> This story contains bullying, eating disorder and recovery, accidental drug abuse, suicide, self harm, panic/anxiety attacks, and internal and outward homophobia. If any of these things trigger you please be careful. I will put trigger warnings before anything I think is bad, but if you find anything even slightly triggering please tell me and I will immediately issue a warning. Stay safe. 
> 
> Specific TW - Eating Disorder, suicidal thoughts, drug abuse

Warning+Warning+  
This story contains bullying, eating disorder and recovery, accidental drug abuse, suicide, self harm, panic/anxiety attacks, and internal and outward homophobia. If any of these things trigger you please be careful. I will put trigger warnings before anything I think is bad, but if you find anything even slightly triggering please tell me and I will immediately issue a warning. Stay safe.   
Specific TW - Eating Disorder, suicidal thoughts, drug abuse  
***  
Chapter 1: Harry  
Beep  
The sound that him from the safety of his paradise.  
Morning  
The sound that provided him a bit of comfort before hell.  
Squeak  
The sound that showed him the mirror hanging on sturdy on the door.  
Wow  
The sound the boy makes while glaring at the pathetic person glowering from the reflection.  
Pop  
The sound made when he opens the box filled with green and cream capsules  
Ding  
The sound signifying announcing the departure from his safe space  
Ring  
The sound that always startles him, and forces him to move and start up his drowsy head.  
Harry Edward Styles, 16, Junior, pulled up his grey hoodie, trying to blend in with the crowd and ignore them at the same time.   
What the boy wouldn't do to wear the colorful clothes shoved in the back of his closet, shadowed by grey hoodies and sweatpants.  
He didn't always hate school. In fact, the clock striking 7:30 used to be the boy's favorite part of every morning. He would run downstairs on the first day of each year, wearing the outfit that had been set out the day before, and inhaling the pancakes his laughing father made as tradition.  
What he wouldn't do to eat pancakes with his family again.  
His caring mother would hurry Harry, and with his older, bossier, sister Gemma, and his role model Addison, gently nudging the three of them when the girl would stall. They were usually in different grades because Adi was two years older then Gem, who was two years older than Harry.  
What he wouldn't do to have his family back to normal.  
Making his way to first period maths, staying near the back of the herd of elephants. Or at least the students sounded like that. Over two years of being at this school he had learned to lay low, don't stop moving, don't question things, and take whatever they do to you.   
What Harry wouldn't do to be free.  
***  
Ok, he didn't actually hate school, just the people. After entered the classroom, he headed straight to the back of classroom, and sat next a blonde boy with a familiar smile.  
"Hey Haz!" Niall Horan, 17, and devoted best friend to one Harry Styles.  
"Hey Ni." said boy responded back, smiling, but not quite as energetically.  
Harry and Niall's moms have been best friends since Ms. Twist, well Ms. Cox at the time, but we don't talk about that, took a homesick Maura under her wing at their secondary British boarding school. The Styles' had actually lived with the Horan's for a little bit right after his dad left. It was a bit cramped with Niall's parents and older brother, and the three Styles. It was nice. Somehow hectic and relaxing at the same time, and Maura saved Anne's life after it happened. They moved out about four years ago, once Harry's mother opened a bakery and they got a three bedroom house.  
Niall was pretty much his only friend, and he was always there for him when he was fucked up. And Harry was there for him through the anxiety and insomnia that had plagued the innocent Irishman for his entire life, but was only amplified after the incident.  
The two were an odd bunch, the fag and the freak as they were often called while being subjected to constant verbal and occasionally physical abuse issued out by the stereotypical bullies that seemed to plague every stereotypical high school ever. Harry had binged enough Glee to realize that.  
While Harry was bullied for his homosexuality, that was the one thing people couldn't shame him for. He had known he liked male parts for years, but had thought that was normal. He could still remember finding out it wasn't. Hearing Darren and his friends sneering behind him while his sex-ed teacher introduced the word gay. The other boys hadn't liked that word, instead wanting to say fag in a hateful sneer. Harry hadn't known what that word meant but judging from the tone it wasn't good. It had only become second nature by the time he had turned 14.  
Niall was much less confident. He was bisexual too, but had a preference towards women, and his best friend was the only one who knew, and the blonde was adamant to keep it that way, either out of fear or shame, Harry wasn't sure.  
The final bell ringing brought Harry out of his mind as the lesson started, and Ms. Smith immediately made it clear that she would not be going easy on her students, assigning a pop-quiz on the first day of school. As annoying as it was, math had always come easy to Harry. There was always one answer, one simple solution.   
If only life could be like that.  
He quickly finished the quiz at around the same time as Niall, who was just as, if not better at math then him. The two often made it a friendly competition, based on grades and projects, but were always down to help the other study.   
Harry took the extra time to observe his teacher's movements, as odd as that sounds. He noted the floral pattern that resembled his nans. and hair pulled into a tight bun. Sharp brown eyes framed in glass seemed to flick around the room at a sickening pace, keeping watch on the test takers. She abruptly stood up from her desk and faced the class of teens still stuck in their summer state of mind.   
"Please pass your quiz to your partner, I will put the answers on the board. The test is not graded it is just a borderline assessment so feel no need to cheat on your partners behalf, I assure you, it will not bring any help." Ms. Smith lectured in a slow meandering drawl.  
Harry quickly exchanged papers with his blonde friend, knowing full well he wasn't going to have to mark any mistakes, instead choosing to chuckle at his messy chicken scratch writing, and saw in the corner of his eyes, Niall shaking his head, most likely at his friends over the top John Hancock like cursive.  
"What are you laughing at huh?" He asked Niall teasingly as he handed back the correction free quiz.  
"It's your handwriting! Why do you feel the need to write so elegantly on a freaking math test?" Harry was about to respond with a tease when he felt a tight hand on hos shoulder. He looked up and immediately wished I hadn't.  
Darron Logan had his hand on his shoulder and a sickening grin etched on his face. Niall visibly flinched away, but Harry did his best to stay stoic for his pride and Niall's sake.  
"Ah welcome back to school to our favorite duo. The shaky freak, and ooo I see you've brought your gay handwriting fag,"   
There it is.   
First fag call of the year. Anyone making a tally?  
The word. Fag. Ever since he came out that word had plagued his existence. Niall hated it when he was referred to with that term, both out of pity and sympathy for his best friend and internal fears. Darren didn't seem to care, throwing the word out constantly, not caring about the way the sets of green and blue eyes seemed to shatter every time.  
"Don't call him that" The boys looked over in surprise to see a girl around their age with a tight ponytail and minimal makeup dotted on her pale complexion.  
"Hmm. For now, fine. But just for you gorgeous" He winked at the brunette and made a call me sign with his hands, as he flashed Harry a threatening look. The girl just made a face of disgust and turned towards the boys she had helped, both of which's mouths were wide with disbelief.  
"Hi, I'm Jess Loren, I'm new, and I hate people,"  
Well that's blunt  
Harry took her hand in a firm handshake , choosing to focus on how she had stood up for them instead of the trust issues begging to ruin this opportunity.  
"I'm uh, I'm Harry Styles" Jess waved a sharp hello then got a glance at Niall, still shocked about the confrontation.  
"And who's this cutie behind you?" Jess asked, gaze locked on Niall who's face had turn an deep red.  
"I'm Niall. Niall Horan." He said in a quiet voice, accent more prominent due to his obvious nerves.  
"Oo an accent. Irish I presume?" Niall nodded, turning even redder, "Well I always like a boy with an accent. "Harry raised eyebrows in surprise at her bluntness and attraction towards his friend. Not that he's unattractive, that boy is cuter then a puppy in a field of daisies. It was more because Niall had been a bachelor for his life, choosing to gaze longingly at women and the occasional male, to fearful to try anything. Jess however, was very different to those people.  
"O-oh" Nialler stammered out, very flustered, "Well even though you hate people, would you like to sit with us at lunch? It's just us two we don't really have many friends but I mean it could be cool only if you wanted to of course no pressure-"  
"Jeez slow down. Is this what you're like in bed too?"  
Harry began choked on air and started coughing while Niall looked embarrassed, shaking his head so fast he would probably be rewarded with a dizziness spell.   
"Well I guess I could put an exception for my hatred of people for the two of you as long as you don't mind if I bring along my stepbrother, he's also not the biggest people person."  
The boys agreed as the bell rang, packing up their bags and walking towards the door. Niall and Jess both had art together so they were going the opposite way. Just as they went out of site Harry felt himself being shoved against the wall.  
"Now that you're little girlfriends out of the way we can have a little talk," Darren spat in Harry's face. He looked past him to see his gang of seven people, but his focus locked on two of them, startled after seeing honey and cerulean staring back at him, pity etched within.  
Nice Boy One, and Nice Boy Two. He never learned their names, but they were the only two that never laid a hand on him, and would even help him up out after particularly bad fights. Boy One was a very chiseled quiet boy with a middle eastern looking darker complexion. An aura of protectiveness aired around him, reaching only to his companion. He was gorgeous, but not quite Harry's type. Now his friend, he was absolutely perfect.  
Boy Two was short with beautiful tan skin and feathery brown hair that fell over his sparkling eyes, which glistened when he smiled. Harry had often dreamed about a wardrobe consisting only of the color painted across the bright irises.. They looked away as Darren began his daily torment. Every punch hurt, but it was nothing compared to the words.  
"Loser" I knows  
"Ugly" Trust me, if I could grow my hair long enough to hide my face, I would  
"Fat" I'm trying  
"Nerd" Theirs nothing else for me to do  
"Druggie" I wish I didn't need them  
"Weirdo" Don't you think I wished I was different  
"Fag" Gee thanks  
"Fag" Why me  
***  
Eventually boring of tormenting, Darren got up and left, realizing his hold of his bruised body from the lockers and whistling for his posse, the Logang as they were called. As they walked away, Number Two left a lingering glance with something that looked like pity before striking up a conversation with Number One.  
However, one of number two's pockets in his bookbag was open and a single paper flew out. Harry limped over, intending to give it back before becoming entranced in his handwriting. He once did research about how handwriting can clue in someone's personality, and Two's small yet neat cursive filled his heart with joy before looking up to the name and letting a ghost of a smile appear on his face.  
Louis Tomlinson.  
Wow. The perfect name for the perfect boy.  
He made his way to the cafeteria, sticking close to the lockers and doing his best to stay low and not agitate the already appearing bruises on his aching body. While he walked, his brain wandered, going into it's usual comforting area of metaphorical thinking.  
For instance, school often reminded him of an ocean.  
In kindergarten and early elementary you're at the beach. It's welcoming and warm, and feels like there are an eternity of opportunities awaiting beyond the horizon.  
Then you hit late elementary and middle school where you start wading out deeper, where the sand gets sparer and the fear of drowning begins to appear. There aren't many things that can hurt you, the occasional jelly fish sting tease or coral prick eye roll being the things that you try to stay clear of.  
But then you end up in high school, at the edge of a deep underwater cliff. You're barely above water now, and the temptation to just give up, to fall down and stop kicking grows stronger with every derogatory term, or shove against the lockers. And sometimes you put yourself out there, swimming beyond where your legs can touch, only to be greeted with many more dangers.  
The chance of being pulled out by a riptide of drugs and alcohol only increase with every party or girl you fuck just to leave behind. And for the person staying at the cliff, trying to keep there head above water, it's heartbreaking to become a victim to who you once saw as your protector.  
And of course we have the sharks and deadly sea creatures that taunt you via the pointed teeth of social media, or with razor sharp skin that you feel deep in your soul, leaving you bruised and weak. The blood you leak only attracts more of the viscous bullies, and over time you start to believe the words they throw at you, for if so many people believe it, how can you fight to say it's false.  
Right now, Harry felt stranded at the cliff, legs exhausted and mind about to give up. The only people keeping him kicking were the people that stayed, but wouldn't it be easier for them if he just gave up?  
Upon hearing the bustling crowd of students all racing to get a portion of the mush they serve, Harry quietly made his way to the back of the room, looking down in hopes of avoiding the feet constantly stuck out to insure his already clumsy and lanky legs would make a fool out of him.  
Thankfully, he made it to the table in the back of the room near the trash cans, to see his blonde friend deep in conversation with the new long haired brunette and a mystery boy with perfect posture.  
He sat down next to Niall who greeted him with a small wave before continuing to talk to Jess, as Harry began to observe the new boy who was obviously Jess's stepbrother by the matching lunches spread out in front of them.  
The boy looked like a puppy, with brown curly hair similar to mine, except his was tamed to perfection. He had big brown eyes with flecks of gold in them that reflected the harsh fluorescent lights above and seemed to twinkle like stars. He started laughing at a joke Niall made and crinkles and laugh lines appear, and his posture shifted, no longer perfect, but still unnaturally straight.  
"Oh Harry, this is Liam Payne, my step-brother" Jess introduced Harry to her companion. He wondered why they didn't have the same last name, everyone's family has a story, and he didn't want to pry. He looked over to Niall who was smiling genuinely, his unique laugh still echoing through Harry's ears, a sound that brought joy to all who heard it, yet was becoming more rare.  
His smile faded when he saw the empty space in front of his best friend, and the blonde's brows furrowed with concern and frustration.  
"Haz. Lunch" he said bluntly, and Harry eyes flicked up to our two new lunch partners who were looking at the two of us with confusion.  
"I forgot it at home," he spat out a lied, and knew just as well as anyone that there was no lunch sitting forgotten at home, and Niall glanced at his companions before choosing to cover.  
"Ok fine. But eat this," Niall tossed Harry an orange, and he felt his breath hitch at the thought of putting the food in his mouth. However, upon feeling Niall's commanding yet reassuring eyes, took a bite and forced it down, swallowing the bile that followed  
He was about to launch into a new conversation to clear the awkwardness when two figures approached their table. He looked up and felt his jaw touch the ground as Louis Tomlinson and his friend stood above them, fluorescent lights above framing the two as angels.  
He looked over to Niall who was grinning slightly, knowing full well the butterflies in his best friends stomach were having a disco party.  
"Hey um, I'm really sorry about Darren. I know it's been years but uh, it's not an excuse. You're not a- you-know-what" Louis stated as Harry starred in awe.  
"Whu-" He finally stammered.  
"I'm Louis" I know you perfect angel "and this is my friend Zayn" It was nice to put a name to the beautiful face of number two, but he was still confused why the conversation was still going on.  
Sensing the surprise, Jess spoke up for all of us. "I'm Jess, that blundering doofus is Harry" she said pointing to her friend as Harry blushed profusely "The blondie over there is Niall, and this fucker next to me is Liam. And as much as Harry and I appreciate your apology, it doesn't mean shit if you don't do anything. You're still a bystander, and the only reason you're apologizing right now is cuz you feel guilty. So either stop your asswhole friend Darren from bullying my good friend Harold, or get the fuck away from here because I'm about to bitch slap that sorry look off your face."  
Everyone starred at Jess in a mixture of shock and awe. Sure, it was a bit forward and soon, but she wasn't wrong. No matter how hard Harry's stomach flipped at the thought of Louis, it slowed down every time the boy turned a blind eye to his suffering.  
Liam chuckled as if this was a normal thing as Louis stammered, his face showing sings of great confusion. He quickly left when Darren and his friends called out to them. But Zayn seemed to leave a lingering gaze on Jess before following Louis.  
"Now, back to what I was saying." Jess stated nonchalantly as Harry and Niall continued to stare at her with admiration.  
The rest of lunch was made up of small talk and cheesy jokes courtesy of Niall.  
School passed semi quick, and Harry figured out he had science with Liam, so they partnered up for the lab rules word search that was their basic first day of school assignment.  
After school, Harry opted to walk home, wanting some time to think about the encounter that happened at lunch.  
The house was empty when he arrived, so being the good student he was, did the minimal amount of homework that had been assigned in the dining room, relishing the feeling of freedom. After quickly finishing up the small amount of assignments that were assigned on the first day for no reason, he occupied himself with the comforting, warn guitar and crinkled notebook until Gemma arrived home.  
"You eat yet?" She asked her brother immediately.  
"Ya, I grabbed a sandwich from the deli about an hour ago" She looked at her brother quizzingly then let it go, and flicked on the turned on the TV to watch some Netflix, locking eyes with Harry before starting up the first episode of Sofia the First.   
Stupid right? A high school junior who still watches Sofia the First with his big sister, but Harry had always felt comfort in the familiar storyline with the sweet characters whose problems could always be solved by the end of an episode.  
He drifted off during her coronation Gemma's long daily's buried deep in his chocolate curls, and hoped the next school day would be better, or that he would at least get a day to lick his wounds.  
Hi! This is my first Larry fic. I don't really care if anyone sees, but I'm gonna base a lot of the character's experiences after my own (specifically Niall and a bit of Harry). I know Niall. If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy!!!  
Lots of Love,  
Nerd Number One


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter two of whatever the heck this is. This chapter is dedicated to @doingladsthings cuz their comments on chapter one made my day! Hope you enjoy.  
Chapter TW - Internalized and outward homophobia  
Louis (That's right y'all)  
Lunch yesterday was odd, to say the least. He hadn't been expecting a parade or anything, but this new girl's words were very surprising, albeit correct. Louis had just stood by for years, a bystander to the torment of someone who deserved anything but that. And yet, he couldn't stand up for him, he couldn't risk it.  
Louis left the cafeteria in shock, heading to the field, while Zayn was laughing his arse off by his side.  
"That- oh man, that was absolutely hysterical! She showed you up." He cackled, doubling over to try and catch his breath, only succeeding in making himself laugh harder.  
"Ah shove off Z. She wasn't just talking to me you know,"  
"That doesn't make it any less funny," Louis' best friend wheezed, indifferent to his companion's embarrassment.  
Louis didn't talk for a while, lost in thought about random things, and Zayn was slowly trailing behind him, occasionally stumbling due to his constant giggling.  
"Alright, I know it's funny, but she's not wrong. Styles doesn't deserve that and you know it." That shut Zayn up. He was silent for a minute glancing around.  
"I know Lou" He mumbled regretfully, "But what are we supposed to do? We can't risk it," Louis hated the truth lying behind those words, neither of us could handle the consequences if our secret came out. Zayn was the only one who knew he was gay, and the same went for Zayn's pansexuality, and we intended to keep it that way, he pulled it off at least, Louis was disgusting.   
"Oi, Tomlinson! Malik!" We heard our names being called and walked over to where Darron and the rest of our group were passing around a football, talking leisurely.  
"Did you see Styles and Horan in class today? They got themselves a girlfriend! Well, not Styles, that fag only takes it up the ass." Louis clenched his teeth tight and forced the customary laugh, avoiding Zayn's eyes.   
Louis hate that word. Fag. The people who use it, like Darron, are the same who use gay as an insult. It's like they don't know that word is described as happiness too. They use such a degrading term, and make it seem like everything they do must be because of their sexuality, when in reality, they just feel like they can or only have an emotional or sexual attraction to someone of the same gender as themselves.  
And it's not like Styles, no, Harry, was ugly.  
He resembled a baby deer of some sorts, with long gangly limbs and a halo of curls that often fell into his mesmerizing green eyes. He had a crooked smile that showed off these two adorable bunny teeth, and occasionally, two deep craters would implant themselves in the sides of his cheeks after his friend, Niall, whispers a compliment or laugh in his ears. If he was just a bit more confident, and as brave as him, he could imagine himself in a relationship.   
A good morning kiss, wearing his worn hoodies, poking his fingers into his deep dimples after a bright smile envelopes his features, seeing the light that shone through his eyes but was shadowed by years of harassments.  
Suddenly a ball landed a blow at his unguarded stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of his lungs as Louis hunched over, right hand wrapped securely around his aching torso.  
"The fuck was that?"  
"Hey Tommo it's not our fault you were stuck in dreamland" Zayn teased as he passed the ball back, this time to his feet thankfully.  
"Smiths an asshole" James, another boy in our "Logang" as Darren calls it, complained, "I mean what's the point of assigning a pop quiz on day one?" Alex and Dave agreed, and Darren nodded along while Zayn and his best friend were left clueless, as they had Math in the afternoon. Louis let his mind wander back to the green eyed boy, whom filled his locked heart with guilt, and butterflies.

Lunch passed quickly, and soon Zayn and him were off to Math, dreading the pop quiz we had been accidentally warned about. Passing along the hallways between classes has always been interesting, getting to observe the different students and teachers puttering around, desperately awaiting for the clock to strike 3.   
People often make the metaphor of sheep lion shepherd, but as someone who's always had a special love for the ocean, Louis preferred tp use fish, shark, turtle, dolphin.  
The fish are the biggest part, they are the hoards of girls who determine their entire personality around male attention and popularity, throwing others, including friends, under the bus in order to gain it. They typically stick together, but the minute a shark comes their way, they have know issues sacrificing one of their own.  
Then you get the turtles, Louis could possibly be considered one, but he's not proud of it. Not as ruthless as the fish, choosing to stay low and float by leisurely, steering clear of the sharks, but occasionally getting chomped up into the storm.   
Sharks are pretty self explanatory, every part of them being dangerous, with the ability to smell bloody insecurities from miles away, and expose them to all.  
But the real beauties are the dolphins. They can sometimes seem untrustworthy or odd from afar, but they are the only ones that are actually honest. Harry is a dolphin, and he's a damn good one at that. While constantly getting torn at and bitten at he's still him, still strong and out, it's admirable.   
We got to math and ended up seating in a three with a boy names Liam, who after further observations, was sitting at the lunch table where that girl Jesse tore into us over Harry. He didn't talk much, but he noticed Zayn giving him a few more than one looks. He was cute, sorta teddy bear like, but not really his type.   
The pop quiz went terribly, which was no surprise to the boy who had always preferred outdoor activity to academics. It was a bit upsetting every time he watched the look in his step-father's eyes darken every time he brought home a C or D grade. It's not like he didn't try hard, it was just every time he tried to understand the formula of letters and numbers, the letters started to look like a completely random language that Louis never had the chance to learn.  
His heart dropped after Ms. Smith announced they had to check their work in partners, and Harry's nerdy friend was the one he was supposed to switch with. Immediately, his mind went into defense mode as Liam gently exchanged their two papers and furrowed his brow whilst marking up the majority of Louis paper with a striking red color. His mood only darkened when he had no corrections to mark down on Liam's test, and ignored the boy's look as he packed up his stuff once the bell rang.   
He was almost out of the door when he felt a hand pulling his arm back into the room. He turned around quickly to see Liam, his eyes widening in surprise at the strength this innocent looking boy seemed to posses.   
"Hey Louis right? You uh, you met my step-sister Jess at lunch?" Louis didn't think he could forget the girl who had verbally slapped him in the face with nothing but the truth. He nodded in response and Liam kept going. "Well I-uh, I don't wanna intrude but I noticed you struggled a bit on the quiz thingy,"   
Louis clenched his jaw and was about to respond with a retort before a familiar dark quiff poked his head through the math room.  
"Hey Lou, what's taking so lo-" Zayn started before noticing his friends companion.  
"Oh hello. Zayn right?" Liam spoke politely.  
"Uh ya. Liam? The brunette who destroyed my friends' brother?" Liam blushed at that response and appeared to be near to spitting out a response before Zayn dropped the false solemn look he had adapted in order to get the most sympathy and broke into a flirty grin.   
"Anyway Louis, I'm thinking of opening a tutoring business and I need some experience, and it would be free of charge so just here," The puppy dog boy stammered out, appearing flustered at the arrival of Louis' gorgeous friend as he scribbled out a stream of numbers on a piece of paper.   
"Here's my number. Call or text if you wanna try it or something else I don't know. Just, here" Louis grinned as the boy stuttered over his sentence, face permanently flushed once Mr. Malik entered the room.   
Liam left in a rush while Louis plugged Liam's numbers into his phone while Zayn looked not so subtly over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at the younger boy who just shoved him before the two walked in tow out of school, another day of pretending over.   
After school Louis went through his afterschool things in a haze, barely remembering doing his homework or cooking for the family of eight.  
Dinner was awkward as usual, his step-dad Trent raving on and on about all the "terrible" homosexuals that are "infiltrating" our fine county. Mrs. Johanna just agreed awkwardly while the girls dozed off, two young to be influenced by his terrible words. Meanwhile, Louis sat in his chair, gritting his teeth, and nodding through the haze of anger he begged to release.  
One day, Louis will follow in Harry's footsteps, one day, he won't be trapped.   
Oof this is short and kinda shit but it's 5 am and I've slept about 10 hours consecutively in three days so I'll def be doing some editing. Just wanted to put something out because I promised. See you soon!  
Lots of Love  
Nerd Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic. I don't really care if anyone sees, but I'm gonna base a lot of the character's experiences after my own (specifically Niall and a bit of Harry). I know Niall. If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Nerd Number One


End file.
